Sometimes We Have to Let Go
by The Mouse of Anon
Summary: Reposted after being wrongfully deleted. Sort of a companion piece to Hell On Mobius. One of the Freedom Fighters gave himself up to save the others. Warning: Character death. Rated PG13 to be safe.


Sometimes We Have To Let Go

By, The Mouse of Anon

**Disclaimer: **

**Sonic and the crew are copy righted to me! I _wish!_ If I actually claimed that, then the Supreme Sega Rulers would SO sue me! Not that it'd do them that much good. I don't have a lot of stuff worth selling. I didn't write this story for money or profit (and if I did the Almighty Sega Gods would probably have my sorry butt assassinated), and since this story is therefore copy righted to me, you'd better not dispense it for money! If you plan on doing so, contact me and we'll discuss my cut of the deal. Aaaaannnnyyyywwaaayyy… Onto the story!**

**Author's note:**

**Reposted after being wrongfully deleted from ff . net. I hope this fic keeps you guessing even to the end as to who it is. It _is_ a character death fic, so no flaming me for that. As ever and always C and C is greatly appreciated and welcomed, so review damn you! Before I sic my muses on you! **

My blood is pulsing out onto the soil. A dark red against dark brown. What did I do to deserve this? I saved them all, at my own cost. Robotnik caught me after he attacked Knothole. And I gave up. I gave myself up so that everyone else would be safe. The surprising thing is, that actually worked for about ten years. He couldn't get at them, just so long as he had me in his service. He couldn't get at them because I had control of myself like none other before me did. I'm too god damned strong willed for my own good. It's a load of crap. My life is just a load of crap. And then of course when he found out, I had a choice to make. Stay to be dismantled and destroyed, or let the Freedom Fighters know the truth.

Of course I went for freedom. I am such a yiffing idiot. But I digress; I should start at the beginning. I got out of there, ran into one of my original friends. Can you believe that he would have killed me if I hadn't spoken up! It's a load of spraint, or shit as most humans would say. I told him the truth. The blue bastard couldn't believe a single word of it. Asked me how he could be sure that it wasn't another of Robotnik's traps. Needless to say I just about lost it. "Look you yiffing idiot," I screamed, "If this was a yiffing trap, I would have tried to capture your yiffing ass already! Don't you get it? Robotnik has found me out and is going after Knothole big time! Either you manage to convince everyone to get their moronic asses out of there, or you're all gonna die!" Did he believe me? Of course not.

The bastard high-tailed it back to Knothole as fast as his damned feet could carry him and left me behind, like usual. I swear, I could have killed him right then and there. Maybe some of the robotization did have an effect on me after all. (_Report back to base WORKERbot-9023,) _the orders rang through my robotic head. I considered telling Snively to yiff off. It wouldn't do me all that much good, but it would make me feel vindicated. I decided to ignore the order and prepare for the attack that I knew would head for Knothole. (_WORKERbot-9023, report back to base, I repeat, report back to base immediately,) _that annoying pointy-nosed human's voice squawked in my head. (_Yiff off,)_ I sent back to the computer that he was working on.

I listened with satisfaction to his surprised gasp at my reply. He'd forgotten to shut off the damned microphone he used. I got the hell out of Robotropolis after shutting off the communicator and homing beacon in my head. Robotnik was probably already throwing a fit about this. _'It's his own damn fault for not paying attention to anything,'_ I thought to myself as I ran. I didn't give a crap that everyone in Knothole was probably going to want my head on a pike by the end of the day; I was going down as a martyr, _twice over_. When I got there, just about everyone freaked and started going on about how Robotnik had found them. I just came out and said something that I wouldn't be caught dead saying only ten years earlier. I told them all to shut the yiff up and listen.

I told them all the truth and I told them to get their asses the yiff out of dodge. And when Sonic started to protest against what I was telling them, I told him to just shut up and sit down and listen for once, instead of acting like an inconsiderate asshole that never bothered to pay attention. I think that just about everyone in Knothole had a heart attack when I said that. The person that I had once been, the one that they knew and loved, was a martyr and knew it, and wasn't coming back. I think what terrified them more than the prospect of being found out by Robotnik, was how I had changed from that innocent, helpful, person that they had once known, into a full, all-out fighter who didn't give a crap about living or dying.

I didn't care. I wasn't a happy-go-lucky, in-charge-of-my-life person anymore. I stopped being a kid, a teenager, when I decided to save everyone else and give myself up. If people wouldn't see me that way, it was their own god damn problem. They could just get yiffed for all I cared. They prepared after about an hour of me cussing them out and trying to get it through their thick skulls that this was reality. I remember Sonic walking up to me and saying, "Listen… I know it's been a really long time since…" I just cut him off and snarled out, "It doesn't matter. I made my decision back then. I'm making my decision now. Either way you look at it, I'm a damned martyr and the person you knew is dead. So don't bother trying to bring him back, because he disappeared and died out ten years ago when he was thrown in a roboticizer with no yiffing way to escape."

Only a couple of hours after that "wonderful" conversation, Robotnik came as I had predicted. He tore up Knothole pretty bad, but this time no one was taken, and I got hit. The thing he hit me with was something that he had come up with specifically with me in mind. He had never fully roboticized me, so when I got hit I flew backward and got speared on a pike. It went all the way through, and by the Goddess it hurt. I had saved them all once again, and once again it was at my cost. And this brings us back to where I am right now, lying on the ground with a pike right through my midsection, my blood pooling on the ground. I've already taken off all of the unnecessary robotics that were there only for looks. My face is free from that stupid helmet, I can breathe again, although it probably won't be for long.

Sonic, Sally, the rest, they're all around me now. Bunnie's holding me down while the others get the pike out of my gut. RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP… Ow, that hurt. I've had worse though. Being roboticized for example. "You're going to be okay," Sally says. I barely manage to cough out, while I continue to bleed, "Damn straight. Maybe I can finally rest. After all, that's twice I've died now." "You're not going to die," Antoine insists. Funny, he must have lost his accent while I was in Robotropolis. "I'm already dead," I mutter before another coughing fit hits me. "You're not dead, we'll get the doc to fix you up," Sonic hisses. I think he's near tears. Under other circumstances I probably would have been teasing him about that. "You don't get it, do you?" I whisper.

"Don't get what Sugah?" Bunnie asks me. "I died ten years ago, and I'm not coming back," I reply. I probably look like a mostly destroyed android right now. Robotics and blood, blood and robotics, that's all I am now, except for bones and such. They carry me to the infirmary. I don't give a crap. Live, die, it's all the same to me. "Hold on little bro, just hold on! Damn it Tails! HOLD ON AND LIVE DAMN IT!" Sonic yells at me. They get me onto an infirmary bed where both Rotor and Doc Quack start working on me. My last words before I pass out are this, "Sometimes we have to let go." I think that just before I went unconscious, I heard Sonic have an emotional break down. Lucky bastard, he's still alive… Now only time will tell if I'm alive, or eternally dead.

**The End**


End file.
